Shot Through The Heart
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets shot saving his father from a sniper, which cuases all of NERV to react differently. One-Shot. Plus ---- Omake's!


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters. I wrote the Omake's at the end, but I don't own the characters from them either.

**SHOT THROUGH THE HEART**  
by Geoff Gunderson

"It's been three years, since we were last here," Gendo Ikari said to his son.

They were in an expansive graveyard. Identical gravestones were laid out as far as the eye could see. Shinji was kneeling in front of one of these grave markers, holding a bouquet of flowers. Truth be told he never liked these markers, there was nothing special about them, and he always thought his mother was special. Even after she died.

Ikari, Yui  
1977-2004

Shinji placed the flowers right in front of the marker and continued kneeling in front of it. He wished he could reach out and touch it and be filled with the warm presence he mother had once shown him.

"I just don't believe that my mom is really resting here. I don't even remember her face." Shinji said.

"Burying memories is man's way of surviving," Gendo said to his son. "But there are some things a man should never forget. Yui taught me that one, irreplaceable thing, Shinji. That is the reason I come here, to confirm that commitment."

Shinji didn't really understand why, but he didn't believe him. He stood up, but he kept his eyes on his mother's grave. "You don't have a picture of her?"

"No photographs. Even this grave is an artifice. Nothing remains."

Shinji sighed. "It's like my teacher said, you cast everything away."

"Everything is kept in my heart. I'm satisfied with that."

They both stared in silence at Yui's grave. The silence was broken when a NERV aircraft came down from the sky, the noise from its jet engines shaking the ground beneath Shinji's feet.

Gendo looked at the aircraft. "Our time is up," he said. "I'm leaving now." He walked towards the landing craft.

Shinji turned around and looked at the aircraft that had come to pick up his father. He looked in one of the windows near the top, and saw Rei Ayanami looking out the window. Like she did at school. But was she looking at him, or his father?

"Father!" Shinji yelled. Gendo turned around and looked at his son expectantly. "I'm glad that we could talk together today."

Gendo just stared at his son. "Indeed," he said before turning and walking towards the aircraft.

Shinji's eyes moved from his father to the blue-haired girl sitting in the ship. He wondered why she was there, and wondered who she reminded him of. He looked back to his father and noticed something else.

There was a red light on his back. And it was wavering just a little.

Fear overtook him, but panic got him moving. He didn't think and just moved.

"FATHER, LOOK OUT!" Shinji shouted as he rushed towards the grim commander and pushed him out of the way.

He turned around just as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He never heard the gunshot.

Rei looked at the scene unfolding as blood sprayed on her window. She saw Shinji fall to the ground and out of the corner of her eye, saw the commander stand up and leap into the VTOL.

"TAKE OFF, NOW!" Commander Ikari shouted as the VTOL started to lift off.

"Commander, what about Shinji?" Rei asked.

"Leave him!"

For the first time in her life, Rei felt fear overtake her. Fear and anger. "No. NO!" Rei shouted as she struggled to get to the door past the commander.

"Rei, sit down!" he shouted, grabbing her before she forced the door open.

"NO!" she shouted, elbowing the commander in the eye, shattering his glasses as she pushed the door open and leaped out. Gravity took over and she fell for twenty feet, landing hard on the ground.

"REI!" the commander shouted as bullets ricocheted off the VTOL. He was forced to retreat into the ship and close the door behind him.

Rei rushed to Shinji's side, blood oozing out his chest and his back.

"Shinji! SHINJI!" Rei cried as she knelt at his side.

"Rei? Is...father..."

Rei was slightly shocked at what he was asking. "Hush. Don't talk."

"Is...he..."

"Alive." she assured. She noticed he seemed to calm down.

Suddenly, a large man dressed in black with a large rifle appeared out of nowhere.

Rei placed herself in front of Shinji, hugging him tightly.

"I will not let you hurt him." she glared at him.

To her surprise, the man pulled out a cell phone and handed it to her.

"Call for medical help." he said as he pulled out a first aid kit.

Rei was confused, but did so quickly.

While Rei called for help, the assassin sat Shinji up in order that he could easily patch the wound. He did his work slowly so as not to injure the boy further. Shinji groaned, in pain.

"Relax. The bullet went straight through, but you've lost a lot of blood." the assassin said to him.

"Yes. Please hurry." Rei said as she closed the phone.

"Help me with him." the assassin said.

Rei was naturally reluctant, but moved to him, with caution, and helped him dress Shinji's wound.

"Why?" Rei asked him.

"Why what?" the assassin asked, not looking up.

"Why are you helping him?"

"I don't kill children." he said, having finally patched the wound and stopped the bleeding, gently laid Shinji back down.

"But you are an assassin." she said as she continued to kneel beside the boy.

"Hired to kill Gendo Ikari. I did not intend for this to happen. For that, I am sorry." he said and then stood up. "If medical assistance arrives within the next ten minutes, he should be fine."

And then he took off.

Rei looked at Shinji as she opened up the phone and dial a number.

Misato and Ritsuko were sitting in a pew a few feet down from where Kaji was sitting. The wedding ceremony was about over, and Misato herself was getting itchy feet.

"I'm getting bored." Misato groaned.

"It's almost over." Ritsuko said. Though to be honest, the blond doctor wanted to leave as well.

Suddenly, Misato's phone rings.

"Of all the times...Hello, Katsuragi here..." she whispered as she slumped down into the church bench to avoid being seen and heard.

"...if there is anyone here who feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or..." the minister said his rehearsed line.

"WHAT?" Misato shouted, bolting up from her seat.

All eyes turned to her.

"Right, right. I'll be right there. RITSUKO! KAJI! We have to go, NOW!" she said as she bolted out of the church with her two friends on her heels. She literally wore heels.

"Never knew a woman in heels could run so fast." Kaji said as he tried to keep up.

"Misato, what's wrong?" Ritsuko asked, running after the purple-haired woman.

"Shinji's Been Shot!"

That was all she needed to say.

Misato and Ritsuko arrived at NERV Headquarters hospital ward. They burst into the ER and Misato practically strangled the head nurse to tell her where Shinji was. It took Ritsuko a few minutes to calm down her friend and ask the doctor where Shinji Ikari was.

The doctor told her that Shinji had just come out of surgery and was resting in the recovery room. To their mild surprise, Rei Ayanami was there.

"REI! WHAT HAPPENED?" Misato frantically asked as she flew to Shinji's bed.

"Shinji was shot through the chest by a snipers bullet protecting his father." Rei summed up nicely.

"And what did his father do?" Ritsuko asked calmly, vaguely aware she called Shinji by his name.

"He jumped into the VTOL and ordered the pilot to take off."

The color drained from Misato's face. But her expression was one of pure outrage.

"He...RAN?" she growled, grinding her teeth.

"Yes."

"And what did you do?" Ritsuko asked.

"I elbowed the commander in the eye and leaped out of the aircraft, dropped down twenty feet and rushed to Shinji's side."

Ritsuko smirked. "Good for you." (She meant elbowing Gendo)

"The assassin continued to fire on the VTOL and they retreated." Rei continued.

"Then what?" Ritsuko asked.

"The assassin approached us both. I was prepared to protect Shinji, but it was unnecessary."

"Why?" Misato asked.

"The assassin handed me his cell phone to call for assistance as he tended to Shinji's injuries and stopped the bleeding."

Now that was unexpected.

"Wait, wait, wait! The assassin HELPED you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Why?" Ritsuko asked.

"He said he did not kill children. Commander Ikari was his true target."

"And Shinji got caught in the crossfire."

"Saving his father's life no less." Misato groaned. "Did Shinji say anything? Anything at all?"

"Before he passed out, he...asked if his father was alright." Rei said, almost choking on the words.

Misato stared at Rei, her jaw on the floor, but Ritsuko's wasn't.

"Typical Shinji, thinking of others before himself." the operations director whispered.

Asuka was sitting at home. Bored. She had left her blind date standing alone somewhere and made her way home. She had expected to find Shinji making dinner or watching television or even plugged into his SDAT. At least home, since she knew he and his father weren't on good terms.

To her surprise, she found the apartment empty.

She took a bag of chips and turned the television on.

"Where is that stupid baka?"

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Since Pen-Pen couldn't do it, Asuka got up. She opened the door and was surprised and delighted to see Kaji standing in front of her.

"Kaji!"

"Asuka, get dressed, we have to get to NERV right now."

"Why? Is there another Angel?"

"No, it's Shinji. He's..." he said as Asuka interrupted him.

"Yeah, where is that baka! He's supposed to be back from his mother grave and fixing me dinner! What did he get his toe stubbed and he can't walk home?"

Kaji forcefully interrupted her. "ASUKA! Shinji's been shot!"

The redhead was silenced at those three words, her face turning pale.

Rei hadn't left Shinji's side since he came out of surgery. Misato had exhausted herself with worry that she fell asleep in a chair on the other side of the room. Ritsuko was actually being constructive and talking to the doctors about Shinji's condition and trying to pinpoint an actual time that he would he able to go home.

All in all, it was rather peaceful.

And then Asuka Langley Sohryu showed up.

"Of all the stupid things to do." Asuka spat. "Getting shot for someone who doesn't care about you, has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. Why Shinji? Why would you risk your life for him? I could understand if it was for Misato, or Ritsuko, or me and Rei, or even for that penguin, but the commander? What were you thinking?"

"He cannot hear you, Pilot Sohryu." Rei said.

Her shoulders fell. "I know. I'm just venting. I still don't get it, though."

"Shinji did something noble today. He felt it was necessary to save his fathers life."

"He was misguided. I talked to Ritsuko after Kaji brought me in. Said the commander ran away, leaving his own son on Death's door. He doesn't deserve to be saved by Shinji."

"Be that as it may, Shinji thought differently."

"And he paid for it. Maybe this'll wise him up."

Rei Ayanami report to Commander Ikari ASAP the intercom beeped.

Asuka was a little surprised when she saw the blue-haired girl's lip turn up in what she could only discern as a sneer. With an eyebrow twitch no less.

"Pilot Sohryu, please remain with Shinji while I am gone." Rei said as she got up and walked out.

"Uh...sure, Wondergirl." the surprised redhead said.

Rei stopped just before she stepped through the door. "And Pilot Sohryu?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like being called Wondergirl." she said as she left.

Rei had been called to the commanders office, which she detested under the circumstances. But she made her way to the large, dark office. Sluggishly she approached the grim, bandaged faced man. Behind him was the ever dutiful Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

"Who was the assassin?" Gendo Ikari asked.

"I do not know. His face was covered by a mask." Rei replied, impassive as ever.

"And you didn't notice anything unusual about him? Voice? Clothing? Type of rifle he had?"

"No. My primary concern was Shinji."

Fuyutsuki looked at her strangely; she used Shinji's name.

"You disappoint me, Rei. It is important that we find out who this assassin is, and more importantly, who hired him to kill me." Gendo continued.

"You have significant enemies in the world, Commander, you should have your hands full with this."

He regarded Rei strangely. Was she being sarcastic?

"I want an apology, Rei."

"For what?"

"For your defiance of my orders, and for physically injuring me."

Rei didn't need to think about that. "No."

"Pardon?"

"You do not deserve an apology."

"How dare you!" his voice raised.

Rei was not intimidated.

"Yes. I dare. Pilot Ikari risked his life to save you, and you abandoned him."

"The assassin was after me, Rei. Not him."

"The assassin also attempted to save Shinji's life after he was shot."

"It was his own fault."

"You did not even try to save him, a pilot who has been more successful in fighting the Angels than anyone current. Myself and Second Child Sohryu combined. His value to NERV is immeasurable. Shinji's only thoughts at that time, the only thing he asked me, is if you had survived. He was not concerned with his own life. Only yours."

Gendo felt a slight tinge of pride. "I am his father."

"You do not deserve such a title." she shot back, face still calm and straight.

"Remember, Rei. You obey me."

"Not anymore."

"What?" he was startled; Fuyutsuki had a bad feeling where this was going.

"I am not a tool of your will. I am not your little doll, as several people have mentioned. You are a coward, commander. Undeserving of any loyalty."

With that, Rei turned on her heels and walked out.

"I did not say you could leave!"

Rei didn't look at him as she replied, "Kiss...Off!"

And she left the stunned pair without another word.

"Well, that was unexpected. It seems your son's predicament has caused her emotions to surface." Fuyutsuki said, eyebrows still raised.

"Indeed. We'll have to prepare the next one. This Rei seems to have a flaw." he paused briefly, not looking at his sensei. "How...is my son doing?"

"I'll go ask." the elder man said as he exited the room.

Ritsuko finished talking to the doctor as Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki approached her.

"Did Gendo send you as his substitute?" Ritsuko nearly gagged on the name.

"No. I volunteered. How is he doing?" Fuyutsuki asked as he turned to look at Shinji through the plate glass window of his room. He wasn't surprised to see Rei sitting attentively next to him.

"The bullet went straight through, so there's no serious damage. The doctors said that it just barely grazed his heart. An inch to the left and it would have gone straight through. But he did lose a lot of blood. He'll be able to go home in a few days, with luck, and rest."

"And how is Rei doing?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"She hasn't left Shinji's side since he came out of surgery. Except when...the commander...called."

"It's been 37 hours since Shinji was brought in. You mean she hasn't even gone home? Or slept?"

"No. She insisted on staying. I've been bringing her food, but other than that she hasn't left him."

"Hmm. Good for Shinji. Oh, did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"About Rei."

Fuyutsuki proceeded to tell Ritsuko what happened in Gendo's office between himself and Rei. Ritsuko just laughs.

"She really told him to Kiss Off?" she laughed in disbelief.

"If I hadn't been there, I wouldn't have believed it in a million years."

"Believed what?" Misato asked as she came up to the pair with a bag of food in her arms.

"I'll let you tell the story doctor." Fuyutsuki said as he walked off.

Ritsuko immediately proceeded to tell the NERV operations director what Rei said to Gendo. Misato was laughing her head off in less than a minute.

"I came to see you." Gendo said as he entered the office.

"Go away." Ritsuko spat.

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you see Shinji today?"

"Finding this assassin is top priority."

"I don't believe you!" she spat in disgust. "Your son is lying in the hospital, teetering on death, because he chose to be noble and save you from an assassin's bullet.

"Of course. I am his father."

"You Have No Right To Call Yourself His Father!" Ritsuko shot.

_Rei said the same thing_. Gendo thought.

"He risked his life to save you, and what do you do? YOU RAN AWAY!"

"It's called self-preservation. The assassin was trying to kill me."

"And he shot your son instead. At least the assassin tried to save Shinji's life."

"So I heard."

"Get out! I don't ever want to see your face again!" she spat as she brushed past him.

_First Rei turns on me, and now Ritsuko_. "I am the commander of this facility. You're commanding officer. Whatever resentment against me for this little action is unwarranted. And we still have plans that have to be implemented." he said, stopping her at the door.

"I heard SEELE is upset that the project is behind schedule, and that they're blaming you. Maybe they're the ones who sent the assassin." Ritsuko said.

"I have considered that possibility. We will proceed as planned." he said as he walked out.

_Proceed as planned. We'll just see about that, dear Gendo!_

"Did you hear what happened?" a NERV technician said.

"Hear what?" a female NERV tech asked.

"The pilot of Unit One. Word is he saved the commander's life by jumping between him and a snipers bullet."

"The Third Child did?"

"Yeah. He's in recovery now."

"He's alive? He's a kid!"

"Fourteen years old."

"Where was he shot?"

"At the cemetery."

"No, no, no. I mean where...on his body?"

"Word is it was right through the chest."

"God! I didn't know he was so tough."

"Hey, he pilots a giant robot against monster aliens. This is probably nothing to him."

"I heard his father left him for dead when the sniper started shooting." another NERV tech said, entering the conversation.

"WHAT?"

The rumor mill inside NERV had begun spinning wild stories all spun from this one rumor. The problem was it kept building.

"And then these bikers roll up and attack commander Ikari before he can get to his aircraft, and he's completely helpless. Shinji then jumps into the middle of the fray and starts kicking butt! Going to town like his Eva did on that first Angel that attacked."

"I heard he pushed his father out of the way of the assassins bullet, dodges the bullet, grabs a gun from the aircraft and then took off to hunt down the assassin."

"I heard that after Shinji got shot in the chest, he started running at the sniper to take him down, he was shot a half dozen times more before he cold-clocked the guy with his fist!"

"I heard this band of ninjas came out of nowhere to try and kill his father, and Shinji pulls one of the grave markers out of the ground and starts swatting them like flies!"

"Hope he didn't use his mothers marker."

"Don't know, but wouldn't that have been just righteous!"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes as she walked through the hallways of NERV on her way to see Shinji. She had heard these rumors and a dozen more variations like it. As amusing as they were she was upset that this was becoming the most interesting activity this organization had right now.

She stepped through the door to Shinji's room and was glad to see that the much-talked about young man was sitting up and arguing with his guardian about the food she had brought him.

"But Shinji-kun you have to eat!" Misato pouted.

"But I don't like curry on rice." Shinji protested.

"It's not bad!" she said, trying to spoon-feed him.

"You feed him that and he really will die." Asuka interjected as she grabbed the curry-laden meal from her guardian and tried to pull it out of her hands.

"Give me that, you redheaded loudmouth!"

"No way! If he dies, I have to do his choirs as well as my own!"

"What are you talking about? You don't do your choirs now!"

"Say's the woman who took him in just so she wouldn't have to clean up after herself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know you cheated when we played Rock, Paper, Scissors to divide up the work!"

"You have no proof of that!"

At this point, Ritsuko was sweatdropping as she stared at the ensuring scene.

"Enough!" she shouted.

But she wished she hadn't as the sudden announcement of her presence caused the pair to release the curry bowl, sending it flying through the air, and nailing her square in the chest.

Everyone froze at the sight of Ritsuko Akagi, covered in curry.

"That's it. Now you're going to get it!" Ritsuko shouted as a three-way brawl ensued between the trio of NERV personnel.

Fortunately Rei had arrived as the bowl struck Dr Akagi and managed to get Shinji out while his visitors tore up the recovery room.

"Thank's Rei." Shinji said as the pair quickly walked down the hall.

"It was not safe in there for you, Shinji." Rei said as she lead him down the hall.

"Yeah, I know, but...what did you call me?"

She blushed slightly. "I...called you Shinji, Shinji."

The boy smiled. It was nice to hear her say his name.

"Rei, I wanted to thank you."

"You have already thanked me."

"I don't mean just now. I mean...for coming to my aid when I was shot. It meant a lot to me that you did that. Thank you."

Rei was slightly stunned, and blushed a little more. She smiled at him, the same smile she gave him when he pried open her entry plug after the Fifth Angel was defeated.

"Let's take a walk Shinji. You...need the exercise." she said as she took his hand and lead him down the corridors of NERV.

He blushed as she lead him out to the Geofront.

_You risked your life to save a man who does not care about you. I can only imagine what you would do for someone you do care for_. Rei thought as they walked out to the Geofront still holding hands. Then she thought about the bullet-wound on his chest and back. She frowned, or as best as she could manage. _I will not let this happen again, Shinji-kun. I promised that I would protect you during our fight with the Fifth Angel. I will continue to do so. I am replaceable, you are not._

Shinji smiled. He didn't know why. It was as if he could feel the weight of the world life from his shoulders. Like he had a guardian angel watching over him now.

**Epilogue**

A week later Shinji was able to go back to school. Rei and Asuka told him to take it easy as he was still recovering from his injury. Shinji was quick to notice that his fathers unsuccessful assassination attempt had caused the pair to become more changed. Asuka was acting nicer around him and Rei was being more social, as well as openly concerned for him. Of course when Toji and Kensuke found out that Shinji had been shot, they couldn't shut up. They even pleaded to see the bullet-wound. By the end of the day the whole school knew. Fortunately Asuka was able to have Hikari help keep Shinji from becoming a spectacle and flashing hischest to the whole school.

(Not that the girls were complaining about that)

Through the rest of the Angel Wars, Rei kept her promise to protect Shinji and placed herself in harms way many times to protect him. What she did not know is that Shinji had also made a promise to Rei to let nothing bad happen to her.

Business inside NERV kept on as usual...up until they found Gendo Ikari dead in the Evangelion Unit 01 cage, shot through the chest two days before the 13th Angel attacked.

The assassin was never found.

With Gendo gone, SEELE had to turn to Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko to help them complete their agenda of Instrumentality. However, they didn't get the chance when the 17th Angel-Kaworu Nagisa-turned on SEELE and killed them all before he went to Tokyo-3.

Third Impact was never initiated, and the three pilots were able to retire in peace.

Misato Katsuragi never returned to the Geofront after the last Angel was defeated. She took early retirement, with full benefits, and settled in to raising Shinji, Asuka and Rei like they were her own.

Ritsuko Akagi opened a clinic in Old Tokyo and went into private practice.

Kouzou Fuyutsuki left to take up a teaching position in Europe.

Kaji Ryoji tried for six years to get back with Misato, but gave up and married Maya Ibuki instead, after getting her pregnant at her Christmas party.

Asuka Langley Sohryu eventually turned the Geofront into a famous resort, which proved a lot more profitable than a top secret organization dedicated to protecting mankind from extraterrestrial attack.

Shinji and Rei eventually got married, had four kids, and moved to Tokyo-2 where Shinji became world famous yet again when he won the Nobel Peace Prize for writing the most influential life-changing book in the world. The same year it was published, suicide rates dropped 36, domestic violence dropped 27, child education rose 41, and the number of fathers abandoning their kids became none existent by the end of the year.

OMAKE TIME!  
This one is my own, with no real place in any of the series

Shinji grinned as he placed the can down on the table. Across from him sat his three challengers.

"I don't (hic) remember you being so (hic) able to hold you liquor (hic) Shinji." Misato groaned as her own Yebisu can slipped from her fingers. She was slumped over the table trying to grab it.

"27 cans in one (burp) night." Asuka groaned from the floor. "Where does he put it all?"

"Mostly in the bathroom. Excuse me." Shinji said calmly as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"God, and I thought (hic) I could put it away." Misato said, her beer spilling on the floor and dousing Pen-Pen who was halfway under the table. "It's like it just goes right through him."

"Who's idea was it to get Shinji involved in a drinking contest?" Asuka asked.

"Yours. You thought he couldn't handle it."

"How was I supposed to know he could put it away like a camel." the redhead groaned. "Not like we ever saw him drink the stuff."

"Well it probably didn't help that Misato made extra-spicy curry for dinner. I was so thirsty." Shinji said as he got back from the bathroom. "Who's up for some more?"

The two women and the penguin whined in defeat.

OMAKE 2!  
This one is slightly related to the series. Care to guess which one?

"Man. How unlucky can Shinji get? The class rep's been keeping Shinji after school everyday this week to clean the classroom." Toji said as he and Kensuke walked home.

"Yeah. Must have been because of that month he was absent from school. Wonder what happened?" Kensuke said as he fiddled with his camera.

"Who knows. Those NERV guys never talk about anything."

Back at school...

"Thank you for your patronage." Hikari smiled as the girl walked out of the classroom, handed the class rep a wad of bills, and finished adjusting her school uniform. "Number twenty-three!"

Just then a certain blue-haired girl walked up with a ticket in her hand.

"Rei? Come on now! This is the tenth time this week! You can't monopolize Shinji like this." Hikari fumed.

"I fail to see the problem. I am paying for each interval just as the other girls are." she said as she handed Hikari the money and her ticket.

"Yeah, but that's not the...oh forget it. Go on in."

"Thank you." the albino said as she entered the classroom.

"Least she paid up front."

"Hikari! How's it going?" Asuka Langley Sohryu asked as she approached her friend.

"Business has been good today!" she chirped happily, holding up the tin box with the money in it.

Asuka was wide-eyed. "Really! Who knew when I pulled that prank of dumping all those Viagra pills into Shinji's tea we'd be able to make some serious money." the redhead smirked.

"And it all worked out. Shinji's tapering off his sex drive and learning how to become the world's greatest lover, all the girls in school are getting to make it with a hero, and we're doing a lot better business than Toji and Kensuke did when they sold pictures of you to all the guys, remember?"

"How could I forget. So who's in there now?"

"Rei."

"Again? This is like her tenth time!"

"I know. And we still have one left." she said as she pulled out her notepad. "Number 24 at 4:15."

"Oh, that's me!" Asuka smiled as she held up her ticket and money.

"Again? Oh, alright, but no whips this time. We're not going to get as much for a scarred Shinji." Hikari scolded her enthusiastic friend.

OMAKE 3!

Shinji looks around. "It's so dark."

Ritsuko pushes a button as the lights all came on.

Shinji's eyes bugged out as he sees a huge face in front of him. "A face? A giant robot?" Shinji looks back into the manual. 'Giant Robot? Lets see where there is a giant robot...'

"You won't find this in the manual." Ritsuko interrupted him.

"Huh?" Shinji turns his attention to the blond.

Ritsuko turns to the Evangelion. "This is Man's ultimate fighting machine, the synthetic life form Evangelion, Unit 01. Built here in secret, it is mankind's last hope."

Shinji looks at Unit 01. "Is this part of what my father's been doing?"

"Correct." A male voice booms through the room.

Shinji lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looks up and sees the face of his father.

"It's been awhile." Gendo continues with his cold voice."Father..." Shinji looks away.

Gendo is standing next to a number of computer screens. All the screens show Shinji. Gendo gives a sadistic smile. "We're moving out."

Misato is stunned. "Moving out? Unit 00's still in cyro-stasis, isn't it?" Then she looks at Unit 01. "Wait a second. You're going to use Unit 01?"

"There's no other way." Ritsuko responds from the side.

"Now wait, Rei can't do it yet, can she?" Misato pauses before continuing. "We've got no pilot!"

"One's just been delivered." Ritsuko responded in a stern voice.

"Delivered? Are you serious?" Misato frowns.

Ritsuko turns to Shinji. "Shinji Ikari..."

Shinji looks up. "Yes?"

"You will pilot it." Ritsuko says without any hesitation.

At this Shinji snapped. "NO WAY!"

"What?"

"There's no way I'm going to pilot that thing!" he pointed to the robot.

"Don't worry, you will be given the proper instruction." Ritsuko assured.

"That's not it."

"Is it the Angel you're going to face? Are you scared?" Misato asked.

"Hell no!"

"Then why won't you pilot?" Ritsuko asked.

"Are you kidding me?" he looked at her in disbelief. "There is no way I'm piloting a PINK robot!"

"BUT IT'S SO CUTE!" Ritsuko gushed. "I spent all week picking out just the right shade, and you should see the entry plug. It's got little hearts all over the seat and..."

(Back in the command room)

"This is what we get for letting a woman build the damned thing!" Gendo groaned, his hand covered his face.

OMAKE 4!

"NERV Pizza, we deliver in ten minutes or less." Shinji Ikari said into the phone. He started writing something down. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Right. Not a problem. Sure. That'll be 43.99. Alright. Our staff will deliver that in ten minutes. Bye." he hung up the phone. "Hey, old man! We've got an order!" he waved the paper in the cooks face and slammed it on the table. "And no pickles this time!"

"Alright, alright, alright." Gendo Ikari groaned as he picked up the paper and started making the pizza.

To his left, an older man was putting the finishing toppings on his pizza. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm a college professor for crying out loud!"

"Oh, quit your grumbling, Fuyutsuki. You think I like taking orders from my son?"

"But you do it so well."

"Shut up and hand me the tomato sauce!"

"You know, if you hadn't lost the rock, paper, scissors game to Misato..." Ritsuko grumbled as she brought in another pound of cheese.

"It's amazing how good she is." Fuyutsuki stated.

"I don't want to hear it!" Gendo shouted as he poured the sauce.

Nine minutes later...

"EVA LAUNCH!" Misato shouted as the red Evangelion rocketed through the launch elevator to the surface.

"Well, you can't beat this fast delivery!" Asuka grinned as she held the pizza boxes in her Eva's hand as she raced to the surface.

"Let's just hope we don't give the old lady a heart attack." Hyuga said.

"Let's just hope she pays in cash this time." Maya grinned.

FINAL OMAKE!  
Sorry, I got kinda carried away with these things

Asuka was absolutely livid. Ever since she had arrived in Tokyo-3, that dumb old Shinji, as she liked to call him, had proven to be a better pilot than her. She tried to play it off as a fluke and concentrate on something else, but Shinji kept beating her.

He cooked better than her, got better grades than her (of course that was cuz she couldn't understand the kanji), he cleaned up better than her, and he even washed her clothes better.

Of course those things didn't really bother Asuka that much. But when Shinji started beating her at video games, board games, and then shopping (meaning he got better deals than her) she just lost it.

She was currently trying to figure out what she could do to prove she was better than him.

"I know." she grinned evilly and changed her clothes.

Shinji was sitting on the couch watching television when Asuka walked into the room. She coughed to get his attention. He looked over to her and saw that Asuka was standing in the middle of the room dressed in a tight little red dress. She sauntered over to Shinji and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Shinji." she smiled seductively at him.

"Hi, Asuka." he smiled back.

"I've been thinking, Third Child. I've been pretty mean to you, so I want to make it up to you."

"How, Asuka?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Huh?"

Asuka leaned in and planted a big wet smooth on his lips.

_This is nice_. She thought as she found herself lying on top of him, smothering him in kisses. She was about to pull back and claim her victory, when she felt Shinji's hands on her shoulders, pushing her backwards onto the couch and himself on top. His mouth was diving into hers with his tongue. Her eyes shot wide open. _Oh, my, god. He's even a better **kisser** than me!  
_  
_Looks like all those lessons with Misato really paid off_. Shinji mentally grinned as he kept kissing.

Well, what do you think? Good story? Please Review.


End file.
